leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Sebastian (Adventures)
Sebastian (Japanese: セバスチャン Sebastian) is a character of the manga series Pokémon Adventures. He is the butler of the Berlitz family. History Sebastian first appears at the beginning of the where he is seen delivering clothes to and leaves the room while she changes. As she leaves to begin her journey, Sebastian is shown worrying for her safety but is constantly told that he shouldn’t and waves as she takes off. While , , and rest in a hotel in Jubilife City he calls Platinum to show that he is concerned for her well being. It is thanks to Sebastian's blubbering that Diamond and Pearl learn of Platinum's title as "Lady " but mistake it as her true name. During Diamond's trek to Lake Verity he accidentally stumbles onto Platinum's home where Sebastian finds him and mistakes the boy for an intruder. He briefly battles Diamond and manages to overpower him with his Pokémon but upon realizing that he is a friend of Platinum he immediately apologizes and takes him into the house of Berlitz. While inside Sebastian treats Diamond like a king while constantly apologizing for attacking him earlier, he explains that the reason he attacked him so furiously was because of what had happened to Platinum's father, Mr. Berlitz at Canalave City. He reveals that due to Team Galactic's recent activities cause him to fear for Platinum's safety which Diamond reluctantly agrees to. When Professor Rowan's assistant, Roseanne, is attacked by a swarm of Diamond and Sebastian set off to rescue her. During that battle his is easily defeated by the Yanmega's attack and is not much help in the battle. After Diamond destroys the machine controlling the Yanmega and they flee, he celebrates with him and follows the boy as he goes home to change his damaged clothes. He and Roseanne eventually make it to Diamond's home in Twinleaf Town and follow him to Lake Verity when he goes there to rescue his kidnapped mother, Johanna. After Diamond rescues his mother and sneaks onto the Team Galactic airship Sebastian takes both Roseanne and Johanna to safety in Diamond's home where they call him in order to see if he is safe. He later takes them to where was training with Crasher Wake and explains to him about Diamond’s current situation. Pokémon On hand are the two Pokémon used on Sebastian's carriage. They are used as lights so that he can navigate in the dark and to battle intruders. Chinchou's only known move is .}} are the two Pokémon used to pull Sebastian's carriage around. None of Rapidash's moves are known.}} is Sebastian's main fighter. It was first used to attack Diamond and confused his by taking away its with Gastro Acid. It was later used to battle the swarm of but was easily defeated. Weepinbell's only known move is .}} are used to attack intruders. They were first used to surround Diamond when he was mistaken as an intruder but they quickly stopped when everything was explained. They were later seen being used to serve Diamond in Platinum's house. None of Tyrogue's moves are known.}} Names Category:Male characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters